It is known to provide handgun holsters with replaceable inserts or parts that allow the holsters to adapt to different gun models. However, the need for separate parts to adapt a holster is sometimes inconvenient.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a holster design that enables a ready and simple adaptation of the holster to a wide range of gun models.